The Hellsing x Libra Alliance
by SakuraSamuraiGirl
Summary: After the Valentine Brothers' attack on Hellsing, the Hellsing Agency is in need of manpower. Sir Integra Hellsing goes to Hellsalsem's Lot for experts in the supernatural. (First chapter has additional content)
1. Chapter 1

SakuraSamuraiGirl

Blood Blockade Battlefront x Hellsing

The Libra x Hellsing Alliance

* * *

 _A small young girl sits in a field of wildflowers under a sunny, blue sky. The flowers blanketed the field in pink, white, and yellow. In the distant, snow-capped mountains is backdropped behind a white-gray castle. It is a beautiful, charming scene._

" _Integra!"_

 _The girl's blue eyes brightened behind her large, round frames. She beamed as she stood and ran to the voice._

" _Klaus!"_

 _The girl runs up to an older boy, with red hair. He too wore glasses that framed his emerald eyes. Once she reached him, she held up a crown of flowers._

" _For you!"_

 _The crouched down to one knee and bowed his head. The crown is placed on his head. The boy smiled kindly._

" _Thank you. They're beautiful, Integra."_

 _Integra blushed and giggled at his praise. She leaped into his arms, hugging him around his neck. Klaus nearly toppled over. He chuckled and hugged her back. There was the click of a photo. A man in a suit, with gray hair, and face wrapped in bandages, had taken a photo as he smiled at the adorable pair._

17 years later…

Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, was no longer that little girl that played in a field of flowers. At the tender age of twelve, she had lost her youth. After her father's death, she inherited the Hellsing Agency, also known as the Order of Royal Protestant Knights. Not before her "dear" uncle had formed a coup after his brother breathed his last breath. He wanted Hellsing for himself and would have killed his niece for leadership. Before Integra's father died, he warned her that if she was in trouble to go in the family basement. What Integra discovered in the deep basement was a being of nightmares.

Alucard was a true vampire. A vampire that had been kept by her family for decades. He was their ultimate weapon in their battle against monsters, particularly other vampires and Blood Breeds. Mostly Blood Breeds. Attempts at vampirism by the combination of science and magic. Blood Breeds were the oldest and successful attempt. Thousands of thousands had been created and thrived through the centuries. Originated from the beings called the 13. Hellsing had been trying to locate the 13 for decades but had never gotten close. Besides, they had focused on the now, that was much pressing.

The Hellsing Agency had suffered heavy losses at the hands of the Valentine Brothers. A pair of brothers that were a new brand of Blood Breed constructs. One of them left a hint before he had died. They were created by Millennium. Before they could pursue the ones behind Hellsing's greatest lost, they had to build up their manpower from the ground up. Sir Integra's butler had taken upon himself to hire a band of mercenaries, the Wild Geese. Though willing to do anything for money, they lacked the experience of dealing with the supernatural. As revealed, when they encountered Alucard and his new vampire thrall, Seras Victoria. They need to build up experience and quickly before they faced Millennium.

At her desk, Integra received a call to her direct line. She wasn't expecting any calls.

"Sir Integra."

" _Good morning, Integra. This is Lady von Reinhertz. Do you remember me? It has been far too long, young lady."_ A woman greeted in German.

Integra blinked in surprised. "Lady von Reinhertz. It has been quite some time."

"We haven't seen you since your father's funeral. God rest his soul. I heard about what happened. My condolences, my dear."

"Thank you, milady." Integra hid the quiver that threatened to leave her mouth. "It has been very hard, but we will move forward."

"Hmm, you're an inspiring woman. I think you're growing up to be like me."

Integra huffed a laugh, "You are a woman I do admire and there are not too many people that I can say that too."

"Thank you, Integra. Now, I called to provide you some assistance. My family is backing financially a group of supernatural experts. I believe they would be of great help to you."

"You did?"

"Yes, and I believe they would be valuable. They are made up by a group of fang hunters, each with their own personal style of vanquishing Blood Breeds and other supernaturals. They have their base of operations in the most supernaturally-saturated place in the world. Hellsalem's Lot."

"What?! That place?!"

"Indeed." Integra could hear Lady von Reinherz' smile. "Would you like to meet them?"

"Thank you. Yes. We could use their help. If it's you that vouches for them, then it is of great value."

"Good luck to you, Sir Integra. Save the world."

After Integra hanged up the phone, she called Walter, her butler, and had him schedule a flight to Hellsalem's Lot and gave him a list of instructions.

* * *

Leona bolted upright in bed at three in the morning. Her heart hammering. Her Eyes were whirling and spinning, activated by her heightened adrenaline rush and emotion. One emotion. Fear. She felt it overwhelmed her. It was as if she was being smothered by a giant hand with claws. It was hard to breath. Her Eyes tried to search for the source, but it was futile. She didn't know what form this heavy, terrifying presence was… but her Blood Breed senses were on full alert! Even Sonic was twitching. He whimpered and paced to and fro on the foot of the bed. His fur raised high and his eyes glowing red. He leaped into Leona's arms as she stretched out her arms. They both shook together.

Klaus woke up at the rapid tapping from his window. He sat up and looked out the window. Eyes widened seeing Leona still tapping on the window. Sonic was clutched against her chest like a baby. Both had terrified expressions. Klaus scrambled out of his bed, kicking the sheets off, and strides swiftly to the patio window.

"Leona, what are you doing at this time of night… and in your pajamas too?!"

Leona tackled Klaus. Even Sonic scrambled to climb up his arm and buried his face against his thick neck. Bewildered, Klaus lifted and carried Leona to his bed. He sat down and hugged Leona. She was visibly shaking. Both visitors to his home whimpered. Glitter awoke from Klaus' pillow. She made concerned hoots before she hopped onto Klaus' shoulder. Sonic didn't run when she stroked his back.

"Leona, please, talk to me. What is the matter?"

"It's huge…" Leona whispered. "I've… I've never seen wings so large! Those wings…those wings…"

"What wings?"

"Red wings… outside the city… so wide… I can see them still!"

Leona pressed her face into his chest.

"I close my eyes… but I can feel them! Pressing down on me!... Klaus… I'm scared!"

Earlier that evening, a plane landed…

Klaus took Leona to the office. Leona refused to be too far from him. Even sat at his feet by his desk, pressed against his leg beneath the desk. Everyone else were very concerned about Leona's behavior. K.K. tried encouraging her out of hiding, but Leona refused to budge. Zapp couldn't bring himself to tease her.

"At what time did this start?" Lucky crouched at Leona's level.

Klaus stroked her head, as it rested on his knee, "Early in the morning…. Maybe around two or three…"

"And you saw this aura from outside of the city."

Leona nodded, "I couldn't believe it either. It's quiet. I haven't heard anything from Jack, Lacey, or Tonio. They haven't said anything but… when I sense for them… they felt just as afraid."

"Now that you mention it," K.K. spoke up, "When I saw Lacey drop his daughter off… he seemed pale and very on edge. If I had known that you were feeling the same, I would have asked him questions."

"Can you tell us more about this Blood Breed's aura?" Lucky pressed. "Besides its size."

"… It felt… more powerful. The strongest aura I ever felt or seen… and… it felt so old. Much older than an Elder."

Lucky frowned at that, "Older than an Elder?"

"Steven, we have a meeting at the Museum of Modern Art. If you don't mind, will it be alright if Leona accompanied us."

"It's probably best that you two stay close. If there is a powerful Blood Breed close by, we're going to need your abilities to seal it. Perhaps we should all go. I'm even considering calling for Doug and Deldro."

Klaus nodded, "We have a few hours. The meeting is in the afternoon. Please make the necessary arrangements and be sure to emphasize the danger."

"Leona, one last question. Where is the Blood Breed now?" asked Lucky.

"It's in the city now… it's close."

It took over an hour of talking and negotiating, but Doug and Deldro were allowed to be released and placed under Libra's supervision. Lucky stayed close by to make sure Deldro behaved. Doug was very excited to revisit the art museum.

Libra moved to get to the museum. It was on the way that Leona became more and more terrified. Her skin became pale and she shook violently.

"…. Closer… we're getting closer it…"

Libra was on full alert now and kept their eyes open on the streets. As they reached their destination. Klaus had to carry Leona as her knees gave out.

"It's here! It's inside!"

"W-what?! Here, at the museum!?" Zapp wheezed.

Klaus lifted Leona into his arms, "Steven, let's go. K.K., come with us."

K.K. opened her mouth to protest, but seeing Leona and Klaus' imploring expression, snapped her mouth shut, but she mumbled under her breath. Chain, Zapp, and Zed were to patrol the museum and watch for anything or anyone suspicious.

Integra, dressed in blue jacket suit, matching the pleated skirt, and an elegant ladies' hat with a dramatically tilted brim. She stood with Walter staring at a painting that according to the information below was painted by a being called a Beyondian. The painting was… hard to describe, yet one couldn't look away from it. The museum held not only human works, but art created by Beyondians who used mediums and subject matter that was not human. Both were mesmerized by it.

"I'm sure Alucard is just as fascinated by these strange works. I think we had lost him, Seras, and young captain Pip in another wing," Walter mentioned.

"I don't blame him." Integra nodded, not looking away from the painting, "As long as he had lived, he probably could claim that he has seen everything. But, nothing like this."

"This city certainly is a city of wonders. Humans and these creatures walk on the same sidewalks cohesively as if they had done so for decades if not only a mere three years, going on to its fourth year."

Integra finally pulled her eyes off the painting and at her watch. She clicked her tongue, "If we weren't enjoying ourselves, I'll probably be fuming. The Head of the Vatican Iscariot Agency should have met with us by now! We have another appointment with Libra very soon. They had insisted on a meeting with us and we compromised to meet here. Whatever they want to discuss seemed to be important… and yet, they are late!"

Voices were heard down the wing. Two men in priestly clothes approached them. The young man stood out more than the older priest in glasses with him. His clothes were rather flashy as it was dyed in a royal purple. His hair was silver-white and slicked back in a thick, wavy ponytail.

"These works created by these Beyondians, denizens of Hell… have no right to be here…"

Integra narrowed her eyes.

"This city is an abomination. Of course, the people of this country who faith in the Lord that is waning, would be accepting of these monsters. Ah!"

The men took noticed of Integra and Walter. Their expressions were hard.

"Oh, my! It appears that we're late!" The man's voice held mock surprise.

The older priest however seemed have more guilt between the two of them. The man introduced himself as Enrico Maxwell, the Head of the Vatican's Iscariot Agency. Before he continues with his flowery introduction, Integra interrupted him.

"Enough of that! You're very late! Say what you have to say! We have an appointment that we wish to keep."

"…." Enrico's smile was cruel, "Do you think I want to be in this den of hell on earth?! If it wasn't for the insistence of his Holiness, his direct order, I wouldn't be talking to the likes of your filth. So, shut your mouth, listen well. You Protestant sow!"

"A sow?!" A voice echoed through the wing. Dark and rasped.

Leona clutched her hands over her mouth. She screamed into her hands. Klaus stopped walking and he looked down at her alarmed. Before he could question her, he himself felt an ominous pressure filled the wing. He, Steven, and K.K. looked at each other before they stared down the wing. They tensed when they heard voices. A man's wicked laughter and the spine-tingling, the prayer of judgment by a Scotsman!

"Be brave, Leo!"

Klaus sprinted ahead, followed closely by Steven and K.K. They came upon an incredible scene. Two parties: A man and woman behind a man dressed in red with an extremely wide red brimmed hat. Two priests watching in horror as a powerful priest clinging to a pair of hand-held bayonets within his white gloves. His green eyes were mad with battle-lust and that lust for battle reflected in the man in red's red eyes! Leona's Eyes snapped open.

"…. It's him!" She breathed.

Steven and K.K. whipped out mirrors. They confirmed, the man in red was a Blood Breed. Before they could make a move, Klaus barked.

"Wait!"

He pushed Leona into Steven's arms and sprinted forward. The man in red, the assumed Blood Breed that had filled Leona with fear and the priest with the bayonets were just upon each other. The priest crossed his bayonets and ground them against each other, causing sparks to rain. The Blood Breed pulled out a pair of pistols. Long and gleaming, with elegant cursive written on the side of the barrels.

They moved…!

Bright, glowing red crosses scattered in mid-air. Two walls placed in front of the men. Two of the cross blocked the barrel of the pistols. Another pair blocked the pair of bayonets. Klaus stood between the walls in his signature pose. Legs spread wide and stable, his arms up at the ready to attack and defend.

"Gentleman! I beg of you, do not fight here. Not in this place filled with priceless works of art that had taken its creators time, blood, sweat, and tears into them."

He looked passed the Blood Breed and his eyes were filled with shocked recognition.

"…Integra!?"

The woman narrowed her eyes at the strange man. A split second later, his features are recognized.

"Klaus!?"

"Ah," Enrico wiped the sweat off his brow with a handkerchief. "Klaus von Reinherz. It has been so long since you left the Vatican. You left in such a hurry after the previous Holiness had died. God rest his soul," Enrico made the motion of the cross.

"After his Holiness' death… many of the clergy and your agency made it very clear that I wasn't wanted. I didn't like where the Vatican was heading, and the politics were disturbing. I took my leave and started my own organization, Libra."

"Libra?" Enrico frowned.

"Libra! Klaus, you're a part of Libra? You started Libra? That makes you its leader." Integra deducted.

The crosses faded away and Klaus stood up straight, "Integra. It is a pleasure to see you after so long. Yes, I am the leader of Libra." He bowed.

"Your mother omitted that information," Integra smiled.

Klaus sighed. He looked between the two men. The man in red was unknown to him. The priest, however, he knew too. When Klaus joined the Vatican, Father Alexander Anderson was one of the few members that voiced their displeasure of having Klaus among their ranks. Klaus was allowed because of him having the strength and ability to vanquish blood breeds, right next to Alexander. Alexander was an enhanced regenerator created by the Vatican. They didn't believe in Mr. Abrams' introduction and explanation that he had cured Klaus from becoming a blood breed. Though he didn't bear the mark on any part of his body. But his musculature and his fanged underbite was enough evidence that his blood had the taint of a vampire. Only the previous pope's and his most few and faithful followers were willing to give him a chance to gain more of an advantage over evil monsters. The pope that had faith in him passed away and his replacement was quick to push him out. Klaus

Alexander sneered and laughed, "Klaus von Reinherz! What a surprise, you half-blooded red devil!"

Leona was on her feet, back pressed against Steven's chest. Still terrified, but at the edge of her fear-filled mind she heard his teeth grind and his fingers bit into her shoulders. K.K.'s hand rested on the gun on her hip.

"What a delight! Not only do have one evil creature, but I get two!? Today is a blessed day given to me by God! You two vampires have walked this Earth for too long! Extermination is long overdue for the both of you!"

"Father, please!" Klaus urged.

"I understand your concerns, von Reinherz… but, the pleasure of doing battle with my beloved enemy… I can't pass up!"

Klaus held his ground between the two men… no! In Leona's eyes… both were monsters. The two men's aura was overwhelming, suffocating. Klaus' aura pushed against the two's as if that would keep them from fighting physically. Leona had a feeling that Klaus wouldn't be able to fight them alone… K.K. and Steven would only get hurt as well!

"…stop…" she whispered, as Steven moved away from her. She felt the air around them drop. "Don't…please don't, Klaus!"

"Anderson, no! Stop it!" Maxwell had lost his smug demeanor and was panicking. Integra couldn't do anything. Couldn't say anything to stop her blood breed. Klaus didn't budge. He was imploring the two men to stop!

"S-stop…please… STOP!" Leona screamed.

Her eyes snapped open and activate. Alexander and the blood breed's eyes roll and spin within their skulls. Both yelled and howled. Their respective weapons fells from their hands. Their world spun, doubled, tripled, and colors shift rapidly. Their brains strained from their visions, their stomachs churned. Integra and Maxwell watched stunned as their living weapons withered in great pain. Integra finally eyed the girl… no, the very young woman. Her eyes were made from glass, projecting intricate round runes like a hologram.

"Leona, you can stop!" Klaus called.

K.K. placed her hands on Leona's shoulders. Leona squeezed her eyes close. Maxell stared at Leona the same as Integra.

"What was that?!" he demanded. "What are those eyes!"

"Sorcery!" Alexander hissed. "Witchcraft! I have heard of old pagan tales of a god that chose its servants to spy on the world! You witch! Servant of a lesser-god! Who did you sacrifice?! What loved one did you betray to gain that power!"

Leona flinched from Alexander's words. "I… I didn't… I didn't want…"

"There's no need to explain yourself to the likes of him, Leo!" Steven growled. Not at Leona, but the priest.

"Thank you, my love, for your aid." Klaus soothed her.

Leona blushed. Klaus revealing their relationship in front of strangers. She reddened more at Integra who made a strange noise of shock as she looked between her and Klaus. The two priests were also stunned, and both their faces twisted in repulsion. Leona had been ashamed of herself, even disgusted when it came to the matter of what happened between her and brother. But to see that disgust on others, made her feel revolting.

"You filthy devil!" Alexander turned back to Klaus. "You have succumbed to the lust of what remains your vampire blood and have chosen a vampire-witch as your whore! All of you horrors need to be wiped off the face of this earth."

"Father Alexander," Klaus growled low and dangerous. "I have been very patient thus far. You can say what you like about me, but I'll be damned if I allow you to speak so shamefully towards Leona!"

"I've had enough as well." Integra's voice was full of authority and anger. "Maxwell, whatever information his Eminence insists on having you give to us will have to wait till after my appointment with Libra. You should learn from them on how to properly make meetings. Go now and take that man with you. It wouldn't do well for both of if this museum was destroyed here in another country."

"Y-yes, you're very correct," Maxell dapped at a bit of sweat. "Perhaps some distance between us would be best. Don't keep us waiting…"

Integra's glare was cold. Alexander gazed on the Blood Breed who was his rival. He had lost interest in their fight. His red eyes locked on the Blood Breed-witch.

"You know, we should take the children of the orphanage to a proper museum. They would enjoy it."

"Er… y-y-es, a fun idea."

The two priest and the warrior-priest leave down the corridor. Walter, K.K. and Steven let out great sighs of relief. But that relief quickly evaporated when the Blood Breed in red approached Leona. Klaus moved but Integra held her hand out.

"It's alright, Klaus. He won't harm her," she assured.

Steven kept his hands on her shoulders. A sweat drop raced down the side of his cheek. Leona had been scared for hours because of this one Blood Breed. A Blood Breed's aura that could be seen from all points from the city. Who was older than most Elder Breeds. Now, being in the same room as it, there was a part of Steven that he hadn't felt since his first encounter with a Blood Breed.

He wanted to run.

What kept him from running, was the young lady in front of him, shaking like a newborn lamb in a slaughterhouse. Her hands reached for his and clamped onto them.

The Blood Breed stopped within ten feet. He lifted his white-gloved hand and crooked a finger.

"Come to me, Draculina."

Leona moved forward. Steven didn't realize she moved until she was out of his reach! Leona walked right up to the Blood Breed. She was so close. So close that the Blood Breed leaned over to be nose to nose with her. He stroked her cheek with a dumb.

"Open your Eyes again."

They snapped open. Her Eyes observed him. Being so close and in this presumed monster's presence, Leona had stopped shaking as she peered into his heart. His wings circled around her, creating a protective shield. They enclosed around them, pushing her closer to him as an embrace.

"I have heard about you Holders for centuries," he whispered low for only her to hear. No one could hear a thing. Only saw his lips move. "There was a holder during the Crusades. Never caught their name, but I think they were partly the reason for those long, horrible years. The eyes that could reveal the truth. Is it true? Tell me my name, little one."

One hand pushed back her bangs to see her Eyes unobstructed. The other had a finger trail down over her lips, caressed her chin, and lightly tickled her throat.

"What's my name?" He asked.

His voice, though in an unintelligible whisper by huma ears, had eager joy.

Leona turned to his ear, "Vlad Tepes Dracule Dracula."

Vlad Tepes Dracule Dracula closed his eyes and sighed happily. His forehead rested on her shoulder and he stroked her hair, "Yes, oh yes… that's my name, little angel of the night."

* * *

Klaus, Steven, and Integra sat outside of the museum's café patio. It was a slow day at the museum with little to barely any people at all. Integra could help but to stare at Klaus. Klaus had changed a lot she was a child. He was barely a teenager. He was the short and scrawny kid of thirteen. What one would call a nerd. He loved gardening and shared his knowledge with her six-year-old self. Integra smirked. Klaus was a garden-nerd. Their mothers were good friends. After her mother died, they remained in contact as his family comforted her and her father. But then, they lost contact… after her uncle's coup, but, what happened to Klaus?

Klaus told her his story. He was caught by a Blood Breed. His family was able to find him before the final bite. He struggled with his bloodlust and he had hurt many people who had assisted in bringing him back home. They hid him away and bound him deep under their family castle. Casted inside a metal cross. His mother had desperately searched for a way to make him human again. Though his mother was aware of the Hellsing Agency's dealings with vampires and Blood Breeds, as far as she knew, all they did was kill them. She found a vampire expert, Blitz T. Abrams. It was rumored that he had researched away to reverse victims of being turned. Lady von Reinhertz herself retrieved Mr. Abrams and dragged the man from another country to her castle! She and Klaus himself were warned that in his situation, there was a high chance of him dying in the process. Mr. Abrams had reversed the curse of the Blood Breed from victims that were at level six the highest and below. Klaus was a level twelve. The highest-level Mr. Abrams had ever encountered. Klaus excepted the risk and clearly as he sat before Integra, he was cured. However, there were some residue of being a Blood Breed. His stature and musculature had remained. Klaus now possessed a fanged underbite and he inherited a blood technique and the ability to seal away Blood Breeds.

After Klaus had recovered. He asked for Mr. Abrams to teach him about Blood Breeds and how to fight them. He traveled with Mr. Abrams and learned from him for a few years before he was put to the test by placing him in the Vatican.

Integra huffed, "A shame that you didn't come to Hellsing."

"I guess it didn't come to mother to suggest your organization. As well, I wasn't aware that your father dealt with Blood Breeds or monsters.

"Perhaps, your mummy felt that you weren't ready for us. You're too soft-hearted, Klaus. Your technique to seal away Blood Breeds instead of killing them is part merciful and torture. Hellsing, we destroy them."

Klaus nodded. "Yes, indeed. But, if I must, for the sake of humanity, I will kill, and I have." He took a drink of his glass of ice water. "What has happened to you, Integra? Before my misfortune, I had heard from you that your father had taken ill. Has he…?"

"My father had passed away. After he died, he had named me the heir of Hellsing. My uncle wanted the power so desperately. He tried to kill me."

Klaus frowned at that. Steven smiled coldly, "Ah, family. I can relate."

Integra smiled at Steven. She knew Steven as well and was aware of his family and their devotion to their blood arts and their fight against monsters like the likes of Blood Breeds.

"Starphase?" She arched an elegant blonde brow over the frame of her glasses.

Steven shrugged as he gave her a charming smirk that curved to the scarred side of his cheek. Integra shook her head.

"About your Blood Breed, Alucard…" Steven tilted his head back to the wing.

"Alucard is not a Blood Breed. I will confess to you, because Klaus is a good family friend, that he is a true vampire. Not a construct Blood Breed."

Klaus and Steven stared at Integra. A true vampire!

"How on earth did you find such a creature?" asked Steven.

"Why does he help you fight against Blood Breeds?" Klaus' second question.

"Alucard was caught by my great-great-grandfather Abraham Van Hellsing. Through certain means, he has made Alucard loyal to my family and to serve them without fail."

"Well, I'll be damn… a true vampire. Good grief, he's terrifying."

"True vampires are few. It is believed that the 13 are also true vampires being so old."

Integra wrinkled her nose, "Feh, I doubt it. The 13 are constructs. Old, dusty constructs, the first of that foolish alchemist-caster's scientific curiosity!" She had to restrain herself from spitting. That alchemist-mage who had laced human DNA with a curse to give them immortality and vampiric-power through the drinking of blood. They had living human attributes and were able to reproduce just like humans and animals.

"Blood Breeds. Blood breeds that can breed! I know there are hundreds of them." Integra growled.

"Thousands." Klaus corrected. "Thousands of thousands."

Steven's face grimaced.

"Thousands!?" Integra gasped alarmed.

"Right below us, right now in the world of the great Beyond. Leona had seen through the haze of mist. She saw, 'a sea of red wings'. The number overwhelmed her Eyes that they cracked, and she bled from her Eyes."

"She saw that many… right underneath this very city! Why? Why haven't they taken over?"

"That is the million-dollar question, Sir Integra." Steven nodded. "Since Hellsalem's Lot came into existence, Libra had waited for the day a Blood Breed would surface. On the very day the Collapse happened, Klaus and I encountered a Blood Breed. He and his pet were attacking a hospital. We barely managed to survive that encounter before the city was stabilized by casters. Three years later, we finally had our first hostile encounter with Blood Breeds. A female Elder with a recent thrall. It was how we discovered Leona was a Blood Breed. With her help, she told us the name of the Elder and Klaus was able to seal it."

"Leona Watch." She smiled at Klaus, "Your lover."

Klaus blushed and played with his pastry.

"Here I thought that you would be devoted to your harem of plants," she teased further.

Klaus flushed further. Steven chuckled.

"So, Ms. Watch is a Blood Breed you've recruited that happens to have the eyes of the All-Seeing Eyes of the Gods. It appears that she has retained her humanity."

"Yes, she has. She has never killed to feed. In doing so, the young lady has become an urban legend. She has many names. The most popular one is Merciful Red. I think the city misses her attacks on bad people who are wanted by the law or other evil-doers. Leona now feeds from most of us from within Libra," Steven explained. "Mostly, from Klaus." He nodded his head towards him.

"Hmm. Perhaps she could reassure our new vampire to drink. Police-girl is new to the life of darkness and is hesitant about taking blood. She is afraid of losing what makes her human, though she is human no longer."

"Are Mr. Alucard and the Blood Breed close," asked Klaus.

"…. They're close, but as strictly a master-servant relationship." She smirked.

"Oh my," Steven's smirk mirrors Integra's, "Mr. Alucard may be attracted to Leona. Not the first time."

"Is Ms. Leona popular?"

"Amongst humans and other Blood Breeds. Sure, Leona's not some ethereal beauty, but there's something about her that makes a man want to protect her and have her for their own."

Steven flinched while Integra covered her mouth and laughed. Klaus's aura had erupted in flames. It was certainly an amazing phenomenon about Leona. Somehow, this simple girl, a gentle pacifist Blood Breed was as alluring to some male Blood Breeds and a true vampire, like a fresh spring flower to a honeybee.

* * *

That idea boggled Leona's mind!

Why were Blood Breeds so easily attracted her?!

Especially this true vampire! Dracula! The first vampire. The legendary vampire! She had asked Mr. Abrams about Dracula. If Dracula was one of the 13. Mr. Abrams laughed for over ten minutes. After his laugh, he sobered up instantly and stated that without a doubt, Dracula was a myth. It was a myth that a man who once was devoted to God who later cursed him. The man who cursed God and drunk blood in defiance. In this defiance, he turned into a vampire. It wasn't true.

Yet, here he was sitting beside her before a painting. Leona was left with Dracula or Alucard as his master, Sir Integra, called him. Which, Leona believed that his master knew of his true name and origin, since Alucard was merely Dracula backwards. It was a little clever. Of course, Leona could be just being getting ahead of herself. Maybe, it was just vampiric-affection. Blood Breeds/vampires were strangely physically affection. Like cats or dogs. She even would refer their affectionate nature to be like mach monkeys. Alucard was practically leaning over her as he stared at the painting. After a while, he turned to her and started asking her questions. About her life and her family. She told him everything. She felt as though she could trust him. He was like the grandfather of all vampires. The inspiration that allowed Blood Breeds to exist. She wondered, what would Blood Breeds think if they've encountered this creature. They all knew he was here. They felt as though they shrunk away farther from the surface. Deeper into the great depths of the Beyond. They too sensed his power and were afraid of it. Or, perhaps they were in awe of it. That they had felt undeserving to be in such a great presence. Once Leona learned that Alucard didn't mean any harm and had accepted her, Leona herself was in awe. A true vampire. The first vampire. Himself and the thrall he called Police-Girl. She hadn't met his servant yet. Alucard had briefly described her, with a tone of frustration and a hint of fondness, that Police-Girl had been recently turned by him. According to Alucard, to become a true vampire, you must be a virgin. If not, you would be a ghoul. Police-Girl had been held by a Blood Breed as a hostage, who tried to bargain with Alucard to escape in exchange for the girl's life. When the girl admitted that she was a virgin, Alucard had shot through her to kill the Blood Breed. It was mortal wound and the girl was dying. To save herself, Alucard offered to turn her and she accepted. Now a vampire, she is reluctant to fully embrace being one. Since she had been turned, she hasn't drunk a drop a blood. This surprised Leona. She had to feed, for her to move or function!

"True vampires don't die if they don't drink, but they are weak. There are alternatives, such as resting in a casket with the dirt of their place of birth."

"Really?!" Leona gapped at Alucard.

Alucard chuckled.

"A casket with dirt?!"

"Yes!" he grinned.

No thank you, thought Leona! Sleeping in a casket was too creepy!

"You have nothing to worry about, Draculina," he chuckled.

"Why," she frowned, "Do you call me a Draculina? I'm a Blood Breed. A constructed vampire. Or, a thrall of one…"

Leona made a hop when Alucard leaned down and his nose was pressed to her neck. He sniffed lightly a few times and purred.

"You're different. Wonderfully different. You're changing in something beautiful." Alucard kissed her neck. Leona squeaked, it made Alucard laugh.

"I… I… I…I understand that… we're affectionate creatures! B-but, I can't go too far… I have a lover, remember!?"

"Hmmmm, you certainly do."

Leona shivered. Alucard's aura wings touched and wrapped around her. It was warm, very warm. Hot-warm, like the heat that rolls of Klaus solid body. She whimpered as she thought of him. Alucard smiled softly. He side glanced to Leona's eyelids. He saw them slip open and they were red.

"How lovely."

"You are Dracula… was… Lucy and Mina real? As well as Professor Hellsing?"

Alucard stilled for a moment. Leona caught his eye lookout to the distance. He replayed his memories and there was a display of loss and sadness.

"Yes. Lucy and… she was very real..."

"… You were fond of them?"

"One more than the other."

"From the book, you have a bad habit of stealing others' wives."

Alucard blinked and looked to her. His hand made Leona face him. He smiled as his thumb stroked her cheek.

"Yes. I did."

Leona frowned at him, "That is a very bad habit… and I won't be like them," her eyes flashed.

"I understand. Forgive me for having a bit of fun flirting with you. My master would be very upset with me if I mess with her dear childhood friend's lover."

"Hmph," Leona snorted through her nose, "So, it's not because I have a lover that keeps you decent."

"No."

"Geez…."

"You've certainly got over your fear of me. I almost miss it."

"I'm sure you'll find some other way to scare me."

Alucard smirked wickedly as he bared his teeth. Leona swallowed. Wow, every single tooth was pointed and sharp! That was really, really sexy! She hopes that Klaus would be finished with his meeting with Integra!

The meeting ended, and all had gone well. Steven was very happy and pleasant. Klaus and Integra were childhood friends and both shared life-changing misfortunes in their lives. They also shared bad blood between themselves and the Vatican. An alliance was formed between Hellsing and Libra. Steven had headed immediately to the office to draft out a document. Reluctantly, Integra contacted Maxwell to finally complete their business and be done with them. Klaus had offered to accompany them, but Integra turned him away. Leona rejoined Klaus at his side. He stroked her head, happy to see Leona relaxed and no longer afraid. Leona returned his affection with a hug and nuzzled against his ribs. Klaus looked up and made eye contact with Alucard. Their eyes were locked as Klaus reached for Leona's hand and bent low to kiss it. Alucard grinned. Integra saw this and sighed. She turned, and she is followed by her vampire and Walter.

"Alucard," once they were at distance. "Behave yourself."

"I'll try…"

"Don't try, do," Integra commanded.

Klaus tookLeona home. He had sent Gilbert away and escorted Leona to her apartment. Leona pulled him inside and when the door was shut and locked, Klaus lifted her with great ease and pressed her back against the door. They kiss with enthusiasm, for confirmation their love was strong. Leona nipped Klaus' lip and he growled and nipped in returned. He gazed upon her.

"Feeling better, my pet?"

"Yeah!"

Klaus pulled them away from the door and carried Leona to her bedroom to place her on the bed. He loosened his tie, removed his vest, and unbuttoned the top three buttons of his shirt. Leona purred in anticipation. Her mark, two smooth pink marks her fangs constantly sunk into were permanently set in his thick, strong neck. Leona traced her fingers over them. By this time in their relationship, Leona didn't need to ask Klaus for a bite to drink. Klaus laid on his back and Leona laid beside and bit into him. It only took a delicious five minutes to take blood from him. Hands pulled at clothes to expose their skin for hungry hands and fingers. The feeding is completed with a long smooch to his neck. Klaus rolled onto her. He held the side of her face. Leona wasn't at fault that she attracted Blood Breeds. He understood that the usually violent creatures longed for a stable companion. It is an excellent bonus if they could be together for eternity. Leona could be perfect for anyone, Blood Breed or huma. But, Leona chose him. She wanted him before he realized that he was wanted. She offered him her love and after he had a taste, he found he couldn't be without her. It scared him how others had tried so hard to take her away from him. Whether it was Zapp's constant flirting (which in his case, he wasn't too concerned) or that time Lacey, a Blood Breed, had aggressively pursued Leona. It took a sound beating to show that he was strong enough to defend Leona from him. Leona had been kidnapped and nearly sold for who knows what. Every time, Klaus reestablished his claim that Leona was his and he was hers. He did not mind proving his love. Especially, in a manner where he had to cover her with his scent. He removed his shirt and glasses. Leona arched herself off her bed to pull her shorts off.

He didn't mind this at all.


	2. Chapter 2

SakuraSamuraiGirl

Blood Blockade Battlefront x Hellsing

The Libra x Hellsing Alliance

* * *

Leona woke up to Klaus getting dressed. She stopped him and gave him a very loving goodbye before he put on his pants. Klaus left for work, while Leona fell back to sleep. It was one of her days off that didn't overlap with Klaus. Neither didn't mind. At times, there were some days they needed to be alone, and Leona had plans for the day! Today was game day. Leona was finally able to save enough for an X-Station game console and had bought a new game that she had been waiting for years to be released. She had everything ready. She had her favorite snacks and candy ready. She had a mini-cooler filled with an assortment of her favorite sodas and juice. She had no need to go out today. She was dressed in a black tank top and her favorite pair of cozy, sporty short shorts. Just as she was about to push the game disc in, she was startled by her cell phone. Glancing at the name, she clicked her tongue. She debated about answering and finally with a groan she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, babe!"

Leona frowned. Despite Zapp's chipper chirp, there was a lot of activity going on in the background. It sounded like gunfire and an engine running on full blast.

"Zapp?"

"Where are ya'!?"

"… It's my day off. I'm at home?"

"Great! Go to your window!"

"What?"

"Hurry up and go to your window!"

Leona crawled over her bed. Her bed was placed in the corner of the room right under the window. It was placed there strategically during those hellish summer nights in case the A/C died. The window was opened to air out her room. Looking out the window, she could see the escalator packed with Beyondians and huma going up and down, taking them to and from the traffic overhang. It was quiet. Perhaps, a little to quiet among the ambiance of the crowd with the city. Until there was an explosion. Several explosions! The smoke and dust filled area, overwhelming the city street and escalator. Out the cloud of destruction, a white moped sailed through the air. On it was Zapp and Zed. Leona's mouth fell open as they were at the same level as her window.

"Heeeey, Leo! Heads up!"

Zapp kicked a metal box through her window. She shrieked as it fell against her chest and knocked her tumbling off the bed.

"Ouch! Zapp, you dick!"

"I heard that!" He yelled through the speaker.

Leona groaned and climbed onto her knees. She rubbed her head and looked around for his phone. But her eyes were caught by the box. It had fallen to the floor and snapped open. Inside, was a head. A man's head. Its eyes darted towards her and they stared at her. The head's mouth opened.

"Are you a huma?" it asked.

Leona replied by slamming the box closed.

"What. The. Hell?! Whatthehellwhathehellwhatthehell!? Why did that asshole give this to me!?"

"Hey! I can still hear ya'!"

Sounds of gunfire increased on the phone in combination with the noise outside her window. People on the streets were screaming! Gangsters in suits were pursuing Zapp and Zed. They were typical gangsters in sunglasses and covered on old scars across their faces. In the lead, was a very large, heavyset man. They swore and fired automatics. The big boss yelled and demanded them to stop. Zed stood on the farther back of the seat of Zapp's moped, using his blood trident to block and deflect bullets.

"Look, Leo! It's all up to you! Just keep the head safe!"

Zapp hung up before Leona could protest. Leona groaned. Then a thought came to her. She looked to the box that had been silent during her conversation. She opened the box up and the head's blue eyes blinked to adjust to the light and slid to her.

"…. President Ackerman?" Leona identified.

She had thought his face was familiar. Recently, on the news, it had been going on about the presidential visit. It was the first time the President of the United States had set foot in Hellsalem's Lot! Over the years, only representatives and his vice president had visited in his stead.

"Yes, young lady, I am. Would you be so kind and to dial this number?"

* * *

Within an hour, men in black suits and sunglasses arrived at Leona's apartment. They didn't knock on the door but kicked it down and started firing their guns. Everything within was riddled with holes and shot to pieces. For good measure, a grenade was rolled inside, and the decimation of Leona's home was complete!

Down an alley, Leona cried. The President did his best to soothe her and promised that she would be compensated for her troubles. But, still, Leona was hurt. That was a lot of hard-earned money, time, and effort to get that apartment! She made herself feel better as she reminded herself that items that mattered were placed in a fire-proof safe she invested in. But, still….

Based on the attack on her apartment, President Ackerman had figured that there was an inside man within his department. Those men that came to her apartment, were his bodyguards. The President had Leona leave her phone, so they wouldn't be tracked. He urged her that she had to take her to the federal hall.

Leona quickly realized that it wasn't going to be easy! The entire city had become a war zone! Numerous gangs, various mafia families, clans of yakuza, thugs, cults, secret societies had come from the shadows and were all looking for one thing. The head in the case that Leona was carrying! Leona had learned from a conversation as she hid in another alley, between a pair of thugs that someone had put out a price for the president's head. Apparently, it was a great sum if all the scum of the underworld were crawling through the streets at broad daylight! Leona could hear the survival forecast blaring through the city, urging civilians to remained indoors and hidden! She wished she could do the same! Fortunately, Leona knew the streets well. Her various odd jobs had sent her to many different paths. Plus, her mach-monkey system, seeing through the eyes of dozens of monkeys, helped her keep track of what's going on and revealed brand new, out of the ordinary shortcuts. Her vampiric senses gave her a greater edge. Her hearing, sense of smell, and ability to see body heat helped tracked dangerous enemies. It was getting congested…

Hooded-figures in red, with guns and rifles, were in the streets searching. Leona skidded to a halt and pressed against the wall. She cursed and was about to back up into the alley…

"There you are… harlot vampire-witch!"

Leona's blood chilled. That accent! Mechanically, Leona turned around and squeaked.

Father Anderson!

Leona decided to take her chances and darted into the street. The hooded figures saw her and saw the case capable of carrying a certain political figure's head and pointed their guns at her. Leona gathered her strength and sprinted towards the hooded cult. When she was within four-feet of the first hooded cultist she blinked out of existence and reappeared behind them. She didn't teleport but moved so fast that she weaved through the crowd of cultist. They fired with Father Anderson in the line of fire. He growled and used his bayonets to deflect the bullets.

"Do not get between a man of God and his prey!"

The cultists scream and wailed as Anderson tore them to bloody shreds and mist. Leona could smell the blood filling the air from behind! She ran until she was able to hide again and sat to recover.

"…. Did I hear that correctly? Did someone call you a vampire?"

"…. Yeah, I'm a vampire, Mr. President… sir. Or, rather I am a Blood Breed."

"… Why are you helping me?"

"Because you and the others asked me."

"I thought vampires were evil creatures."

"Not me… and there are others that want to live a normal peaceful life. It was hard, but I've been teaching them a better way to survive as a vampire. Killing is unnecessary. I can't stand killing or hurting people."

"Is that so? Hmmm."

After a deep breath, Leona stood up and moved to get going. A flicker of light caught her Eyes and she barely managed to dodge a bayonet! Leona cursed and didn't dare tried to look for the thrower. She already was running. She heard the priest chasing after her. Yelling and cursing her to hell. She felt something cling to her back.

"What?! You shouldn't be moving!" he snarled like a mad dog.

More things cling to her body. One wrapped around her arm. Leona glanced at it and realized it was a page. With Eyes, she could see that it was a page from the Bible. It was activated by some spiritual power, it glowed a soft gold, though it had no effect on her. Thank goodness! She had to do something! Being chased by a vampire-hating priest would have her running into more people wanting to hurt her for the president's head!

Relief then washed over her as she felt her savior draw near and landed with a great sonic boom, between her and Anderson. Sonic, in beast mode, towered over Anderson.

"Sonic!"

Sonic looked over his shoulder and grunted. He turned to Anderson and roared in the priest's face. With his long arm, his dark paw balled into the shape of a wrecking ball, he swung and smacked Anderson across the road and into an old abandoned building. Sonic picked up Leona and with a mighty leap and another sonic boom, he leaped high into the sky, leaving behind a depression several feet deep, spider-like cracks scattered through the cement. They sailed over the city until Sonic made another sonic boom and landed on a rooftop. Sonic set down Leona gently onto her feet. He sat before her and grunted. Leona fell against his chest and as much as she could have hugged him.

"Thank you, Sonic, you're a good boy!"

Leona peeled off the pages of the Bible of her body. After a thought, she stacked them together and guessed that she probably had a chapter in her hands. She tucked them into the inside hidden pouch of her hoodie. Sonic climbed down the side of the building holding the case in his mouth by the handle. Leona was on his back, clinging to the fur on the back of his neck. It didn't hurt him, and it was his mistress, he didn't mind at all. They reached the ground and Sonic reverted to his original travel-size form. They are suddenly joined by Sweets, the candy-loving park monkey. He was jittery from a candy rush. But his jitteriness and presence told Leona that they were close to his territory of the park. They were in the center of the city, half-way to the federal hall. Sweets pointed to the opposite end of the alley, waving his arms wildly and shaking his making his facial features blur. Clearly, he was against them going out on the streets, but she heard voices, accented voices.

"Now, um…..s-sirs? Please calm down," said a young Englishman woman.

"Lizardmen… they are damn lizardmen, holy shit… what is with zis city!?"

"Captain… what should we do… that Boss-lady Integra had sent us Wild Geese on a literal wild goose chase! Looking for some girl we don't know who she looks like!"

"No worries, I know what ze light-bright eyes girl looks like. Cutie, I'll recognize her for miles!"

They know Miss Integra! Klaus' childhood friend! Leona peeked around the corner. It was a stand-off between lounge of lizard-men, a man with a crazy long, dirty-blonde ponytail under a hat with one side of the brim folded. The other was a woman in a tan-khaki military uniform with a mini-skirt. She had short blonde hair in pigtails. Leona noticed the Hellsing insignia on the uniform.

The woman was Alucard's thrall, Seras Victoria. The man with her was Pip Bernadette, captain of the Wild Geese mercenaries. He and a few members of the Geese were dragged to Hellsalem's by their ruthless employer, Lady Integra. It was a huge shock to their system when they met the two vampires. Only a few weeks ago after being hired by the Hellsing organization, did they learn that the supernatural was real… and now… they were in the United States where the entire state of New York City was a city hidden by magical fog and huma and creatures from the Beyond walk on the same streets, eat at the same restaurants, and live in the same neighborhoods. They were on an emergency assignment. Integra had sent Pip, Seras, and the handful of Geese to find Leona Watch. The woman was apart of Libra, the group Hellsing had just recently formed an alliance with. The woman was carrying something important that had great political value. It was alarming when the entire city was on lockdown and what appeared to be dozens of dozens of criminal groups roaming the streets. They've encountered the lizard-men who had them at gunpoint. From the looks of the weapons… they were high-grade and advanced.

"Who'ssss you're boss?! Never ssssseen the likessss of you'ssss!"

"I sssay, we just shoot them! The lesssss rivalssss the better!"

"Captain?" whispered one of the Geese.

The lizard-men lifted and pointed their weapons. They screamed and hissed as they grasped their heads. Seras and Pip watched in alarm as the lizards' eyes rolled rapidly in their sockets. They expected their eyes to roll out their skulls and down the street into the gutters! Seras yelped when her wrist was grabbed. She was grabbed by a girl or rather a very young-looking woman. She had short wavy brown hair and her eyes were closed. Pip made a delighted sound.

"Oi, we were looking for you, missy!"

"Hellsing?" asked Leona.

"Leona!"

Down the road, a woman in a maroon trench coat on a motorcycle was driving towards them.

"K.K.?!" Leona identified.

K.K. activated her motorcycle's weaponry, decorated with her skull motif. It sparked and crackled to life.

"GET DOWN!" she ordered.

Leona pulled Seras down. Pip and the Geese dropped to the ground hard. K.K. used her blood technique and fired bolts of lightning. The lizard-men were still standing were electrocuted. The twisting and winding, the bolts stream over Leo towards another gang that was approaching down the opposite end of the street. They are hit, and their bodies seized and spasmed.

"Leo, get going and take your friends with you!"

Leona scrambled to her feet and runs. The others are quick to follow.

"Um, I'm Seras! You're Leona."

"Yeah! This is the first time, I've heard your name. Ms… I mean, Lady Integra and Mr. Alucard never told me your name… they just referred you as Police-Girl!"

Seras groaned, "…. Master…" she whined.

Together, they continued pushing toward the federal hall. Along the way, they met up with other members of Libra, including Patrick and his assistant. Patrick was thrilled about Seras' weapon. Which was a huge armor-rank piercing rifle that probably weighed about double or more of her weight. Seras was a little taller than Leona, but Leona suspected that Seras was using her vampiric strength. To the delight of the mercenaries, Patrick arrived with multiple weapons he of course customized. They were very powerful. So powerful, it gave Pip and his Geese a rush of power and they went slightly-controlled, gun-totting crazy. They cut through wave after wave of Beyondian and huma bad guys after the president's head. They gained extra assistance from other members of Libra, like Chain, who made quite an impression appearing out of thin air, putting her hand through a man 100 times bigger than her through his chest and causing a heart attack!

Pip and his Geese stayed back as a distraction. Seras and Leona continued pushing forward. The sun was setting, night falling over the city as the vampire and Blood Breed approached the federal hall. Leona could see the steps.

"Yes, almost there!" She gasped and stopped in her tracks.

Seras squeaked and barely managed to stop. Looking over her head, Seras spotted the men in black suits and shades. She frowned. She never understood why the American president's bodyguard had to wear shades at all hours… perhaps it was part of concealing their identities…

"What now?!" asked Leona.

"I… I don't know," Seras shook her head.

"You continue the mission!"

The women gasp as the darkly amused growl. The voice of Alucard echoed through the area, that also started the dozens of bodyguards guarding the entrance. The guards were also equipped with Beyondian technology of walking tanks and giant robots.

"Master! But, we can't! They're human! I can't… they're not monsters…"

"I agree with Seras!"

"Fine… I was getting bored anyway…"

The moon showed brighter than normal in the now darkened sky. Slowly, it began to bleed. A swarm of bats spiral from the moon and fly in a circle above the bodyguards. The bodyguards stared at the swarming bats in apprehension. Leona is reminded that these men were from the outside and had no experience with the supernatural… and Alucard was Dracula himself, the oldest vampire in probably the entire world. A group of bats gathered about in one section out of the colony. A red arm holding a pistol comes out and fires rapidly. The heads of the guards are blown off the shoulders. Leona covered her mouth. Seras whined, biting her lip. The other guards pulled out their guns and tried to fire back. But they were merely shooting at the bats and more arms with pistols appeared out of the bats. The guards began to lose their nerve. Alucard was merciless. Seras had enough and grabbed Leona's hand.

"C-c-c'mon… let's get Mr. President inside!"

"Okay… Alucard is scary once again!"

Leona and Seras slipped through the bloody massacre and made it inside. Leona used her Eyes to track Klaus and Steven's aura and took the lead. Finding the door, they burst open and gasped. Inside, Klaus and Steven were standing with their hands up. A giant Beyondian creature with several arms holding a sword in each hand. The swords were held at their necks.

"W-what?!" Seras stuttered.

"Um, Klaus… Mr. Steven?" Leona tilted her head. "What's going on?"

"Oh, Leo!" Klaus smiled, "Thank goodness! You're safe!"

Steven smiled and shook his head. Klaus probably had a horrible stomachache from worrying about Leona. Even more surprising, was the President's secretary. She was holding a gun, her co-worker was also captured, with his own hands up. The secretary points her gun at Leona.

"You! Hand over the head!"

Inside, President Ackerman gasped, "Miss Washington!? What is the meaning of this?"

"You're a delusional man! Do you really think it's possible to live peacefully with these monsters?! These freaks of nature!? I refuse to allow you to encourage friendship with these creatures!"

The multi-armed creature with the swords interrupted the confrontation with a chuckle.

"Dura is amused. You huma-woman say, that huma and monsters can't work together. Yet you're working with Dura to fight against your kind. You used Dura to betray your leader of huma! You Libra huma are interesting. Dura will take all your heads! "

The swords are raised over his head.

"It is likely, that many of you won't be able to dodge. But, Dura doesn't care…!"

"Cross-shaped Annihilation Lance…"

"Absolute-Zero Needle…"

Steven froze the Beyondian into solid ice and Klaus' Brain-Grid technique conjured a lance that shattered the being to pieces. Leona sighed with relief.

"Geez…"

Dr. Estevez arrived and reattached the President's head to his noble shoulders. Just in time for his address to the city of Hellsalem's Lot. Libra watched from behind the scenes. They were joined by Lady Integra, Alucard, and Pip.

"Excellent work, Klaus. I'm impressed with your team."

Klaus smiled, "I rely on them wholeheartedly. I thank you for your assistance in protecting Leona and getting her here."

"It was a little bloody…" Steven mumbled under his breath.

"Aren't traitors to their country executed," Alucard grinned.

"I agree," Integra nodded, "If this happened on our turf, heads would roll and Hellsing would happily swing the ax."

Leona shivered. Hellsing was very hardcore. A thought came to her and everyone is startled by her outcry.

"MY APARTMENT! IT WAS BLOWN UP!" she cried. "I'm homeless, I took me a whole year to save up for the down payment for that apartment! My phone! My X-Station!" she wailed.

Klaus took Leona into his arms and hugged. He kissed the top of her head as she cried. "There, there, my love. I'll take you home with me. You did very well today, and I am very proud of you."

Leona sighed and leaned into him. She nuzzled his chest and purred against his plush chest beneath his silky fabric, "Okay!"

The next morning, Integra and the small group of Hellsing were taken to Diane's for breakfast before their flight back to England. Integra had surprising never eaten at a diner! Klaus gave her recommendations from the breakfast menu. He gave rave reviews of Leona's apple pie. Gilbert met with Integra's butler, Walter. Leona learned that Walter was trained by Gilbert! Leona's apple pie was enjoyed by all of Hellsing! Right in the middle of the breakfast, there was a great crash behind them. All turn and see the public running for dear life. Being chased by giant pink monsters with a lot of teeth and huge bulging eyes. The screens mounted on the wall of the diner flickered on and the King of Depravity's face is pressed against the screen.

"GOOD MORNING! YOU DISGUSTING LAZY PIGS! HAVE YOU MET MY LATEST SCIENCE PROJECT….HAHAHAHAHA!"

Members of Libra groan and sigh as they stood and pulled out their weapons.

"We apologize, Sir Integra," Steven scratched the back of his head. "We're going to have to deal with this. Your flight will be delayed as long as this situation goes on."

"Hmph, we can't have that," Integra narrowed her eyes into her cup of tea.

"Your orders, my master?" Alucard grinned as he stood.

Walter stood and pulled out thin wires from his gloves.

"Destroy those monsters! We must return home on time. We have much work to do regarding Millennium."

"Yes, my master!" Alucard glanced at Klaus. "I look forward to seeing your full potential, Fang Hunter, Klaus von Reinherz!"

Klaus nodded and tugged on his glove.

This was the beginning of a beautifully violent relationship between Hellsing and Libra.


End file.
